1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relate to sports devices and more particularly to a skateboard device of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of skateboards comprise flat board, to the undersides of which are mounted spaced pairs of front and rear wheels. Certain improvements have been made in skateboards, such as forming them of moulded or cost aluminum, plastic or the like in a lattice-work light weight but strong configuration, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,963, and in improving the suspension of the wheels, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,752. Little has been done, however, to otherwise improve the smoothness, ease of operation and length of travel of the skateboard in use. There remains a need for an improvement which will favorably affect the operational characteristics of the skateboard, and particularly will allow it to more smoothly traverse a greater length of roadway, that is, will improve its coastability. Such an improvement should be compact, durable, inexpensive and light in weight and should not require any different types of handling of the skateboard than is conventional.